Minha Cura
by Shizaru Oddah
Summary: Eles se conheceram quando crianças, o cenário e as sensações daquele dia se estenderam pelos anos, fomentando a amizade e o amor deles.


**Minha cura**

Jean se lembrava da sua primeira viagem de trem. Tão longínqua quanto os trilhos poderiam proporcionar, tão formosa quanto as cores do outono que tomavam a paisagem. Não importava-lhe o quão cheio estava o vagão, seu lugar marcado e sagrado era posto à janela. Sem temor ao frio, à fumaça ou ao novo destino. A velocidade da máquina diminuiu até parar, acompanhada de uma sequência de apitos. Os passageiros se mexeram, ergueram malas, abotoaram os casacos e desciam do vagão para juntarem-se a muitos outros que se encaminhavam a uma estação improvisada no meio de um bosque de carvalhos à beira do condado.  
Uma mão delicada tocou seu ombro, sua mãe e irmã ajeitaram trouxas de panos nas costas e agora lhe entregavam uma mala de couro escuro. Tirado então de seus devaneios e admirações, acompanhou-as para fora da caixa de metal e por cima de trilhos que ondulavam no chão lamacento e salpicado de folhas. Mais a frente algumas construções de madeira formavam pequenas bancas de feirantes e chalés rodeados de filas de pessoas. Fumegavam o calor dos alimentos e algumas outras mercadorias. Foi durante a espera em uma dessas filas que se encontraram.

Ele passou os dedos no cabelo dourado, esperando que pudesse, de alguma forma, ajeitá-los. Colocou as mãos na gravata e acomodou-a melhor em volta do pescoço. Preferiu não olhar o paletó, já que havia demorado demais a frente da loja, já começava a ser olhado pelos transeuntes e se sentia ridículo. Avançou alguns passos, empurrou a porta fazendo um pequeno sino tilintar. A ruiva no balcão o cumprimentou sorrindo:  
- Boa tarde Senhor Jean, procura algum produto em específico? - Ela se dobrou, apoiando as mãos no queixo.  
- Ora Madeleine, já disse que deveria trabalhar na joalheria. - Ele também colocou o cotovelo sobre o tampo de madeira e inclinou a cabeça apoiada a mão. - Não deviam deixar uma _preciosidade_ como você vendendo folhas secas e licor a velhos caquéticos.  
A mocinha sorriu-lhe mais uma vez antes de levantar, abanando a mão e recusando a falsa modéstia do loiro:  
- Vou chamá-lo para você.  
Seu coração descompassou, a inquietação fazia os dedos tamborilarem no balcão.  
- Já não lhe avisei para não se meter com ela? Ela é casada. - A voz do outro rapaz soou mais alta do que esperava e mais ríspida do que gostava.  
Ainda tinha clara a lembrança de menino sobre Frank: Ele se parecia com a paisagem de outono, carregando uma leve brisa gélida, mas com uma aparência muito bela. A pele negra dos braços e do rosto ganhou robustez de um homem trabalhador. Os traços fortes, a boca e nariz largos, bem definidos como as ranhuras da casca de um carvalho maduro e os olhos que brilhavam, destacando a mistura da cor do mel e do verde de oliva. Por baixo do jaleco branco, a camisa alaranjada como as folhas caídas no chão do local onde se conheceram, da simplicidade de quem o era.  
Tão absorto em pensamentos não notara que o amigo ainda lhe encarava sério. Ele tossiu e cobriu a boca com o punho, tentando se recompor do rubor das bochechas.  
- Ora, ninguém precisaria saber. - Ele riu com um tom mais maroto. - Seria nosso segredinho. - O loiro deu mais uma risada alta, enquanto o negro soltava um suspiro aborrecido e movimentava negativamente a cabeça.  
- Vamos, diga logo do que precisa. - Tirou de dentro do balcão um lápis e um pequeno bloco de papel pronto a anotar o pedido.  
O loiro pensou duas vezes antes de responder, o que imaginou seria tão clichê e evidentemente sugestivo: _Eu preciso de você._ Coisas que não fariam jus a sua personalidade.  
- Farei _aquela_ viagem a trabalho novamente. Preciso de um bom remédio para dormir. - Eles se entreolharam, o negro continuava sério quando guardou o que estava em sua mão.  
- Volte daqui a meia hora e terei o que precisa. Farei o dobro da dose, então cobrarei mais caro pelo frasco.  
Jean sorriu e tocou o braço do outro:  
- Obrigado velho amigo.

Ele já não conseguia enxergar direito. O sangue e o suor escorriam pelo rosto e faziam arder os olhos. Estava abafado e barulhento, todos os músculos pulsavam de dor e o oponente ainda estava de pé. Outros socos e chutes vieram, doloridos, a lentidão do corpo seria cúmplice da derrota. Um cruzado na mandíbula, as pernas fraquejaram e o foco se perdeu. Por um momento após acordar, e pela luz que lhe cegava, acreditava que estava morto e seu espírito jazia no paraíso. Poucos segundos antes das dores musculares novamente arrebatarem o corpo e a consciência ser jogada ao solavanco na terra.  
- Abra a boa. - O raciocínio ainda não retomara sua potencialidade, apenas pôde reconhecer no tom o amigo boticário. Involuntária e confiantemente permitiu que o remédio lhe fosse dado, anuiu com a amargura do líquido viscoso.  
- Não reclame. - Frank resmungou. - Por acaso não tem medo de morrer? - A voz e o olhar eram impacientes, preocupados.  
Jean ergueu com dificuldade o braço para lhe tocar o rosto. Ele estava zonzo, não sabia se pela luta, pelo efeito do remédio ou por aqueles olhos.  
- Eu tenho você para me curar. - A voz rouca, saiu como num sussurro.  
Ele sorriu de canto e acarinhava a bochecha do companheiro. Um sorriso lhe foi devolvido, antes que o amigo se erguesse e passasse a mão em seu rosto, tirando fios de cabelo da testa.  
- Mas não posso fazer milagres. - O sorriso foi tomado por uma face de preocupação. - Há um corte na sobrancelha e com certeza devem-lhe ter quebrado algum osso. - Ele se olharam, o negro se inclinou e as bocas se aproximaram em um beijo cálido.  
Jean teve certeza que aquele calor espantaria toda e qualquer brisa do outono. Sentia-se embriagado, talvez fosse culpa do remédio.  
- Agora durma um pouco, descanse. - O amigo voltou a se sentar ao lado da maca, segurando a mão do loiro e acariciando-a. - O carro está lá fora, logo iremos pra casa e chamarei um médico pra tratar das suas feridas.  
O loiro se recostou melhor ao fino colchão da maca, de modo que pudesse olhar para o amigo. Aos poucos foi caindo no sono, sendo tomado pelo cansaço e pelo efeito do remédio. Seu sonho era como as lembranças de quando se conheceram, ele passaria, então, a amar mais ainda o outono.


End file.
